PS I LOVE YOU
by Xiayra
Summary: a letter made just for him… one amazing message before he left… R


P.S. ILOVEYOU.

Len was already packing his things when he heard a knock on his door. "Tsukimori-kun," she said, "It's me, Hino. I just wanted to give you something."  
He opened the door. "Why did you have to give it to me now? You could've given it to me a few days ago. What is it?"  
"Just a letter. It came from someone." She said, blushing.  
"Please say thank you… for whoever gave this to me…" he replied, looking curiously at the envelope.  
After that weird event. Hino left and said her goodbye to him.

He looked at the envelope. He read the writings in front: "A LETTER FROM ME TO YOU. :] FROM KAHOKO TO TSUKIMORI-KUN. ^-^" 'how annoying... -sigh-' he thought. Then he ripped the envelope open, and took the letter inside it, not noticing the piece of paper that fell on the floor. He looked at the letter; there was a torn part of it, but he ignored it. So, he proceeded to reading it.

In the letter, it was written:

* * *

_[Before anything else, I would like to say sorry for disturbing you and for saying that this letter came from somebody else. Gomen.]_

_December 5, 2009_

_Dear Tsukimori-kun,_

_I hope you would have a safe trip to Vienna. I hope you won't forget me and your other 'friends'. [Please let me use your first name here, only this once. :)] Len, please, when you arrive there and attend another school, I hope you would finally change. Please smile every once in a while. Laugh at a joke even if it's not that funny. I just want you to be happy. I am very grateful that I met you in the concourse. If it weren't for you, I still wouldn't have the courage to love the violin while I'm playing. You thought me so many things, and I, in return tried to process those things in my mind. I know I haven't done a lot of good things to you but, I still hope that every smile I make makes you, happy. Please forgive me if there were times that I have offended you, sometimes, I don't think before I act so I hurt a lot of people. I'm sorry if I have irritated or annoyed you in a way, let's just say, it's my way of saying that I care for you. This may sound weird but, I've always thought that you were a kind and thoughtful person, [which is really true] but as the days passed, I realized that you were just a cold-hearted person. But, when I saw the situation you were in right now, I finally understood. I know, inside you, that that ice in your heart will melt, everyday, I would say that to myself, I always tried to, you know, finding your soft side and, fortunately, I found it. That ice in your heart isn't completely melted but, at least I have warmed it up for the next person who's going to melt it for you. Len, I'm very happy that you are leaving, not because I really wanted you to, [I have to be honest, you were very mean to me ] but because, I know that, in Vienna, they would be able to hone your skills in playing your instrument, the violin. A lot of people might get hurt, [especially your fan girls] but know this Tsukimori-kun; I would be the one crying the most. Hmm… what else to say… ah... I'm sorry if my letter is too short but, try to understand, I just made this awhile ago. All I really wanted to say here in my letter was, "I am grateful, glad, happy, contended,ecstatic, blissful, lucky, fortunate, appreciative, indebted, gratified and pleased that I have met you."_

_Always keep safe Tsukimori-kun! WE WILL MISS YOU! When you arrive, send me your address so that I could mail you more letters! :] that's all for now. Never lose your love for your violin!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Hino Kahoko  
_

* * *

For the first time in months, Len smiled.  
He put the letter on his table, wiped his face and continued packing his things, still not seeing the piece of paper on the floor.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

It was finally the day when he had to leave. He checked his luggage again, making sure he hadn't left anything; after that he was all set. He said goodbye to their little dog, but when he carried him, he saw the piece of paper under the pup. He picked it up. And read it… Then after reading it, he smiled.

Everyone was already in the airport; Tsuchiura, Kazuki, Azuma and other of his fellow participants were there.

"Have a safe trip Tsukimori." both his senpais said, giving him a farewell handshake.

Len looked at Tsuchiura, "Aren't you going to tell me something?" he said. Still looking at Tsuchiura, with great disgust, he continued, "Like for example, 'I hope that the plane you're riding would crash' or 'don't come back'?" Tsuchiura lifted his face up. Everyone was shocked to see that he was actually crying over Tsukimori.

"I'LL MISS YOU!" he cried to Tsukimori-kun, hugging him manly-ly.

'Ha-ha. I thought you'd never say that.' He thought, quietly laughing in his mind.

He finally finished saying his goodbye's to his friends and was about to board the plane… until he heard her voice, "Tsukimori-kun!" she said.

"Hino-san? Where are you?" he said, turning his head to look for her.

"I'm behind you."

He looked back and saw a panting Kahoko, sitting down in one of the benches in the waiting area.. He gave her a small smile.

"Get up." He offered his hand to her.

She stared at it, held it and, stood up.

She bowed at him, "Goodbye Tsukimori-kun!"

Afterwards, Len lifted her face, cupped it in his hands and whispered to her, "Goodbye kahoko," He hugged her, "I love you too."

Then, he left.

* * *

That piece of paper really is a mystery, no? Do you want to know what was written in there?

Try looking at the title of this story, and there, you'll see what was written.

* * *

"P.S. ILOVEYOU."


End file.
